Przebaczenie
Widoczność była praktycznie zerowa. Wszystko przez tą dziwaczną mgłę. Mikhaln stał w miejscu, gdzie zaczynała się jej granica. Za tą nietypową zaporą mieściło się HallenWest. Mag dopiero niedawno usłyszał o tym mieście. Nawet nie miał zamiaru się tam wybierać, wszystko się jednak zmieniło po tym jak posiadł nowe wiadomości. Wszystko po walce z Surtrem. Musiał się spotkać z LoboTaker. Tylko dlatego udał się do HallenWest. Teraz się niestety głowił, jak się tam dostać. Miał w sumie dwa pomysły, ale nie był pewien co do żadnego z nich. Jego rozmyślanie przerwał dźwięk nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Mag obrócił się i dostrzegł, że jest to autobus. Pojazd zatrzymał się przed nim. Drzwi otwarły się. -Mogę w czymś pomóc?- spytał kierowca. -Chcę się dostać do miasta. Całą drogę z CreepyTown pokonałem, a teraz nie wiem jak wejść… -Z CreepyTown!?- krzyknął. Mag zdziwił się widząc jego gniew.- W takim razie żegnam. Dziwadła pokręcone- dodał na końcu półgłosem. Mikhaln stał przez chwilę zaskoczony. W takim razie inny sposób. Opracował niedawno pewne zaklęcie, czemu by go nie wypróbować. Siadł po turecku przed mgłą i zaczął inkantację: -Term es waal. Ib el temp. Il en ethear. IL kaar quintum. Dookoła maga pojawiła się biała poświata. Zamknął oczy i czekał. Minuty mijały i mijały. To była wada tego zaklęcia. Nie dało się przewidzieć ile to potrwa. Jednak efekt był zawsze idealny. Mag poczuł, że czar działa. Otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Znajdował się na chodniku. Wstał i podszedł do jednego z przechodniów. -Przepraszam. Możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie znajduje się zakład pogrzebowy Burns Corporation. Mężczyzna lekko zdziwił się strojem mag, ale po krótce wytłumaczył mu jak dojść do szukanego miejsca. Mikhaln podziękował i udał się we wskazanym kierunku. Po pół godziny marszu znalazł się przed domem pogrzebowym Burns’a. Mag niepewnie wszedł do środka i podszedł do lady. -Jest może LoboTaker?- spytał.- Słyszałem, że tu pracuje. -Na zapleczu- odparł obojętnie pracownik. Mag poszedł w kierunku wskazanych drzwi. W środku był dębowy sporych rozmiarów stół, na którym leżała trumna. Pod ścianą było ułożonych kilka foteli. Na jednym z nich spała Lobo. Mikhaln podszedł powoli. -Lobo- powiedział próbując ją delikatnie obudzić. Nie reagowała.- Lobo!- dalej nic. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej i potrząsnął ją delikatnie.- Lobo! Dziewczyna momentalnie się zerwała zamachując się ręka. Mag w ciągu sekundy znalazł się na ziemi, a Lobo tuż nad nim wykręcając mu rękę. -Yyyy… możesz mnie puścić? -A ro k*rwa z jakiej paki?!- wrzasnęła wyraźnie zdenerwowana.- Po chol*rę mnie budziłeś. -Wybacz- zaczął Mikhaln.- Yyyy… możesz mnie puścić czy dalej będziesz na mnie leżeć? Lobo puściła maga i wstała. -Więc? -Słyszałaś może o mojej ostatniej wyprawie do Muspelheim’u?- zapytał Mikhaln, wstając z podłogi i otrzepując się. -Coś mi się tam otarło o uszy?- odburknęła Lobo.- A co? -Wybraliśmy się tam, aby znaleźć sposób na uleczenie Serka. -Tyle wiem, ale nic z tego nie wyszło… -Nie powiedziałbym. Lobo spojrzała na maga zdziwiona. -Co masz na myśli? -Confua Mortia, tak Surtr nazwał Spaczony Płomień. Twierdził, że tylko ktoś, kto przyjmie na siebie niewyobrażalny ból przebudzi ten przeklęty ogień. Trenowałem z Serkiem, jednak to nie wystarczy, aby całkiem zatrzymać wpływ Spaczonego Płomienia. -No i niby co mamy zrobić? Co ja mam z tym wspólnego? -Jesteś ochrzczona? -Też pytanie. Nazywają mnie Lewicą Boga. Jestem chrześcijanką… -„Dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris”, to chyba najważniejsza zasada chrześcijaństwa. Prawda? -Skąd ty znasz tą modlitwę? -Jest bardzo znana na całym świecie, poza tym- mag uśmiechnął się blado,- ja też jestem ochrzczony, wprawdzie w porządku prawosławnym, ale jestem. LoboTaker nie kryła zaskoczenia. Po chwili otrząsnęła się. -Mniejsza! Nadal nie wytłumaczyłeś na co ja ci jestem potrzebna? -Przebaczenie- powiedział dobitnie Mikhaln.- Musisz mi pomóc przekonać Serka, aby pogodził się z Przemkiem. -Z tym ścierwem, które brata się z Szatanem?! Po moim trupie…- wybuchła Lobo. -Mam ci przypomnieć słowa modlitwy?- spytał chłodno mag. Dziewczyna od razu zamilkła. -Kaszub nosi w sobie ten ból i dlatego obudził Spaczony Płomień. Teoretycznie źródłem tego bólu jest Przemek. Są właściwie dwa sposoby na uleczenie Serka, jeśli mam byś z tobą szczery. Lobo spojrzała na maga z większym zaciekawieniem. -Pierwszy i to bardziej, moim zdaniem sensowny to przebaczenie Przemkowi. Drugi- mag zamilkł na chwilę,- to zwyczajne unicestwienie Przemka… -No to w czym problem? Łapiemy sk*rwiela, przynosimy do Serka, ten w niego wypali białym płomieniem i pozamiatane. -Czekaj! Daj mi skończyć- powiedział spokojnie mag.- Zemsta nie zawsze jest dobra. Zabicie Przemka niekoniecznie uśmierzy ból Kaszuba. Zemści się i co? Nie przywróci mu to jego rodziny, mam na myśli tej prawdziwej. Może to go jeszcze bardziej rozpalić. Nie umiem powiedzieć. Przebaczenie Przemkowi da Serkowi spokój wewnętrzny. To na pewno zgasi ten płomień, który rozpaliła w nim nienawiść. -No nawet jeśli, to po co ja ci tu jestem? Mag spojrzał na Lobo spokojnym wzrokiem i powiedział: -Przekonasz Serka by wybaczył Przemkowi. LoboTaker zaniemówiła. Patrzyła na Mikhalna i nie wiedziała czy mu przywalić, zacząć się śmiać, czy po prostu uznać go za wariata. Mag patrzył na nią śmiertelnie poważnym wzrokiem. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała jak zareagować. Po prostu stała w miejscu. -Niby czemu ja? -Bo z nas wszystkich jesteś najbliżej Boga. Tylko ty możesz przekonać Kaszuba. Taką wyznaczam ci misję. Spełnienie jej zależy tylko od twojego sumienia. Możesz to zignorować. Możesz się jej także podjąć i uratować ostatniego żyjącego smoka. Decyzja należy do ciebie. Mag odwrócił się i zostawił Lobo. Ta po sekundzie wyszła z osłupienia i pobiegła w jego stronę. -Czekaj! Mag odwrócił się, a Lobo zobaczyła jego wyciągniętą ku jej twarzy dłoń. -Dobranoc- powiedział Mikhaln. Dziewczyna poczuła jak opuszczają ją siły i powoli osuwa się na podłogę. Mikhaln złapał ją i usadowił ponownie na fotelu. Po czym wyszedł z zakładu pogrzebowego. Ponownie zaczął się rozglądać po HallenWest. Ciekawe miasto, myślał,'' teraz raczej tu nie zamieszkam,'' ale kto wie co będzie w przyszłości. Ruszył w stronę granic miasta, zastanawiając się czy uda mu się je sprawnie opuścić. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures